wu_assassinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gu Assassins
Gu Assassins is the sixth episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the sixth episode overall. Synopsis A risky power play puts Uncle Six at Kai's mercy. An unburdened Tommy attempts to get his life together. Zan makes her Triad ambitions known. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Uncle Six tells Kai everything about McCullough, and he wants a truce, as he believes that Alec McCullough poses a threat to Kai and Uncle Six. Kai doesn't trust Uncle Six due to his crimes in the triad, and Uncle Six tells Kai that if there was any possible way that Uncle Six can make Kai trustful of him again, he would do anything like removing the Wu-Xing from himself. Kai realizes that it is possible to remove a Wu-Xing or a monk shard from an individual and goes to The Path to meet with Ying Ying. Ying Ying reluctantly tells Kai that there is one way to remove a Wu-Xing, and its called Gu (a poison made from various animals. The animals must consume each other, and the last animal will secrete a poison containing the previous animals that will help remove the Wu-Xing). Ying Ying also tells Kai that the process must include individuals who were in contact with a Wu-Xing to make the Gu more stronger; the Gu and the Wu-Xing will fight for the soul of the host body, and if the Gu overcomes the Wu-Xing then the Wu-Xing will be expelled. Ying Ying warns Kai that if the process fails, the host, and the individuals who participate in the process will die. Kai stubbornly says he must try, and Ying Ying abandons Kai, saying he has taken a different path. Kai returns to the real world, where Kai tells Uncle Six that there's a possible way to remove the Wu-Xing, but it is dangerous. Uncle Six agrees to the process without hesitation. Kai tells Lu Xin Lee to get a poisonous frog, scorpion, spider, and a snake for the process. Lu Xin plans to leave, but Kai tells Lu Xin that the Gu process must include the blood of all the individuals who had contact with the respective Wu-Xing. Lu Xin wants to kill Uncle Six by shooting him, but Kai disagrees. Lu Xin asks Tommy and Jenny if they agree to this plan, and both of them agree. Lu Xin relents, but tells Kai that if the process fails then Lu Xin will kill Uncle Six himself. The group cut their hands, and use their blood on the spider. Lu Xin and Kai set a frog and spider against each other, and the frog eats the spider. While waiting for the frog and scorpion, Tommy asks Kai about his powers, but Kai sees through Tommy and asks what he is really asking. Tommy states he has been going to rehab (where he threw the bag of heroin in the toilet) and meets a woman name Alana who is having domestic abuse with her boyfriend, Ray, who is a driver for an app called Bayride. Kai tells Tommy he can't help him, and Tommy goes to see what Jenny and Lu Xin are up to. Alec McCullough hallucinates his wife and son while talking about his plan to reunite with them. Lu Xin asks Jenny why could she not ask him for a loan, but asked Uncle Six instead. Lu Xin realizes that if Jenny failed to keep up with the payments for the Triad, then the Triad will take Jenny's restaurant away making her free from her parent's overbearing influence. Jenny admits this is true, and didn't want to pressure Lu Xin with the money. Lu Xin apologizes to Tommy over what happened 15 years ago, and offers Tommy a job to work with him in Lee's Garage. The frog loses to the scorpion, and after a brief scuffle the snake eats the scorpion. Kai extracts the poison from the snake (which also contains the poison of the frog, spider, and scorpion) and texts Uncle Six to meet with him. While driving to Master Wah restaurant, Zan asks Uncle Six why is he doing this for Kai, and Uncle Six insults Zan by saying that she won't know as she doesn't have a family, and even if Uncle Six dies she will never be the leader of the Triad. Uncle Six meets with the group, and swallows the Gu. Veins start to appear up his neck, and Uncle Six is unconscious. Lu Xin does not let go of his grudge against Uncle Six and wants to kill him, but Kai tells him not to. Zan looks at a photo of Jenny's parents and tells Jenny her history: Zan joined the Triad in China when she was 13, was locked in prison, and fled to San Francisco when she was 20 yers old. Uncle Six found her and gave her purpose, and she will die for Uncle Six. Jenny points out that Zan will die for Uncle Six, but will Uncle Six sacrifice himself for Zan, troubling her. Jenny remembers a few days ago when Zan defeats Jenny in the underground match in Codladh Samh. Tommy is looking over Uncle Six when Uncle Six starts spasming and tells Tommy to free him. When Tommy refuses, Uncle Six burns Tommy's hand telling him that he's worthless and if Uncle Six is freed then Tommy can obtain the Wu-Xing. Before Tommy can do anything, everyone arrives and pushes Tommy out. Black blood forms out of Uncle Six's eyes, nose and mouth. Kai tells Uncle Six to let go, and Kai extracts the Fire Wu-Xing out of Uncle Six. Kai takes Uncle Six with him to find the Earth Wu Warlord, and Jenny gives Kai Tommy's gun just in case. Tommy orders Ray on Bayride, and nearly kills Ray but Ray stops early causing Tommy to fire at the ground himself. Tommy runs away before Ray gets suspicious, and Kai gives Christine the Fire Wu-Xing to keep it safe. The next morning, Zan goes to Alec McCullough and tells him that Kai Jin is the Wu Assassin and he extracted the Fire Wu-Xing from Uncle Six. Alec McCullough why is she betraying Uncle Six, and Zan replies "Power." Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Robin McLeavy as Maggie McCullough Co-Starring *Sara Canning as Alana *David Stuart as Meeting Leader *Harper Wallace Postma as Liam McCullough *Billy Wickman as Leo *Justin Turnbull as Ray Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes